El camarín de chicos
by valeeIU
Summary: La apoyó contra la pared, mientras la calidez de sus besos la embadurnaban y su mano atrevida alzaba descortésmente esa pequeña falda roja que estaba estorbando tanto el camino. Sí,  esa estúpida faldita.


Niiii, ahora sí pongo las aclaraciones y demases, qué bruta soy.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es obra de Kishimoto, yo lo uso para entretenerme un rato, y para que ustedes lean algo C:

**Autor's Note**: Umh, la verdad es que cuando lo escribí no tenía ni idea dónde terminaría, ni como ni cuándo ni por qué y todas las palabras de preguntas feas esas. Am, siento que me quedó algo empalagoso al final, tal vez, digo, podría ser (?). Bueno, espero que lo disfruten tanto leyendo como yo al escribirlo C:

* * *

.

.

.

**~El camarín de Chicos~**

La apoyó contra la pared, mientras la calidez de sus besos la embadurnaban y su mano atrevida alzaba descortésmente esa pequeña falda roja que estaba estorbando tanto el camino. Sí, «_esa estúpida faldita_».

Sakura había entrado al grupo de porristas con un sólo objetivo. Sólo por eso había aceptado vestir tal uniforme, y bueno, en realidad no le molestaba, sólo si así podía provocar a cierto pelinegro.

Sí, porque el uniforme no era precisamente como para salir a la calle y transitar por una concurrida avenida, o para ir en un bus colmado de trabajadores de la construcción, o para mostrárselo a tu madre y decirle, sí, este _trajecito_ es el que uso, en fin, casi al punto de no apto para usar, aseguraba Sakura. No-no. Era una camiseta blanca sin mangas hasta los hombros con el logo del colegio, con un escote carentemente disimulador de sus atributos delanteros, y esa falda cortita carmesí que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación.

Y bueno, _él_ tendría que saber agradecérselo, ya que no había sido fácil. Sí, las imbéciles no la habían querido dejar ingresar, argumentando que no cumplía los requisitos mínimos, que no era apta, que le faltaba estatura…, en resumen, un montón de excusas baratas por parte de las arpías féminas. Fue difícil, pero lo había logrado. Pobre de _él_ que no la mirara, porque lo obligaría a sentarse y mirarla hacerle porras, pobre si no se fijaba en ella, porque le arrojaría el estúpido uniforme por la cabeza.

—Sasuke, ¡te quiero concentrado, allí, allí! —apuntaba eufórico y gritando el entrenador del equipo, con las venas del cuello casi abriéndoseles.

—Teme, qué rayos te pasa, te has perdido tres ya con este —reprochó, el de mirada azulina al pelinegro, al ver que no asestaba la pelota en el maldito arco.

Sasuke sólo había bufado ante el comentario de su amigo, sin prestarle mayor atención.

—Ah… ya sé por qué es —habló asertivo, arrugando sus ojos como un gato y esbozando una zorruna sonrisa en su boca— es porque Sakura no deja de hacerte porras por allá, ¿no? —apuntó, disimulando el sector de las porristas.

—¿Y qué mierda quieres que haga? ¿Que no la vea? —acusó con fastidio el moreno.

—Si te es muy difícil, sólo ve al baño y hazlo de la forma «_manual_», mira que hace mal si te aguantas demasiado —rió el rubio a su lado.

—No seas idiota—. Volvió la vista al lugar donde Sakura. Se mordió los labios imperceptiblemente, nadie le estaba ayudando mucho. El sol ese día estaba radiante… Las gotas traslúcidas recorrían ese sendero prohibido hacia el placer cremoso oculto bajo esa polera blanca ceñida, su cara enrojecida… «¡Jodidas hormonas!», casi podía verla como Dios la había traído al mundo mientras se movía, y su calor corporal aumentaba con cada segundo, mientras veía cómo sus piernas brillaban y en cada vuelta esa estúpida falda brincaba con ella y…

—¡Sasuke! —alcanzó a oír el grito de Naruto, y luego sólo el golpe fuerte en la boca del estómago que casi le quitaba el aliento por completo—. ¡Teme! ¡¿Demonios, estás bien? Idiota, ¡por qué no viste la pelota! ¡Era un pase-gol!

—¡Cállate! —le gritó, conteniendo la creciente ira. Estaba haciendo unos esfuerzos increíbles para no plantarse frente al maldito que lo había golpeado y dejarlo un buen tiempo sin pararse. Estaba a punto de comportarse tan bestial como el que había incrustado la pelota en su estómago, pero se contuvo, no estaba en sus planes que lo sancionaran con tres fechas más como la vez pasada.

El entrenador anunció cambio. Uchiha Sasuke sale.

Se dirigió a los camerinos con paso firme, hastiado de todo.

Sakura había estado viendo todo atentamente, lo había visto levantarse quejumbrosamente, sosteniéndose el estómago y murmurando improperios con su peor cara.

Le siguió con la mirada, mientras él se internaba en el pasillo que conducían a los camarines.

Se escabulló de la miradas de sus compañeras de equipo, y de unas cuantas zancadas ya se encontraba a pasos del marco sin puerta de los camarines. Asomó la cabeza como temiendo encontrarse con _algo_, y lentamente se dedicó a observar el interior.

Vio el torso desnudo de Sasuke y rápidamente ocultó la cabeza, hiperventilando y tratando de que éste no se diera cuenta de su agitado respirar.

¡Sasuke idiota!, cómo se le ocurría quitarse la polera estando ella allí. «Es un camarín, Sakura. Un camarín de hombres.»

—¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó una voz socarrona, y sólo vio su sonrisa acercarse hacia ella.

—Bueno, sólo venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda, porque, bueno, el pelotazo fue bastante fuerte, y yo… Ah, demonios, si estás bien. Bien. Me voy, sólo era eso. —disparó rápido al momento que se giraba para emprender el recorrido a la cancha, a seguir las estúpidas coreografía de las porritas.

Vio las piernas blanquecinas de Sakura alejarse.

—Fue tu culpa —escupió. Ella pareció digerirlo por milisegundos y se volteó indignada.

—¿Mi culpa dices? Cómo que fue mía, ¿acaso estaba yo jugando? ¿O yo te golpeé con el balón?, no seas idiota Sasuke —respondió cabreada. Se preocupaba por el imbécil, y encima este tenía el atrevimiento de culparla de su error.

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente hasta ella, y la encajonó la contra la pared, con su brazo por encima de su cabeza.

—Claro que fue tu culpa —le susurró suave al oído, y su calor aumentó al sentir como Sakura se sacudía bajo él—, si no estuvieras saltando y gritando tanto, no me habría desconcentrado —sedujo con su voz.

—Que… ¿Que yo te desconcentré? —sonrió gatunamente— Y… ¿Qué hice para desconcentrarte, si se puede saber? —preguntó tendidamente, soltando las palabras justo en su boca. Sakura ya sentía esas mariposillas derretirse en su estómago líquidamente y humedecer sus bragas, si ya le era difícil guardar la compostura y no comérselo a besos, aún lo era más teniéndole en frente, con el sudor recorrerle el cuello y… su torso desnudo casi tocarle… «Dios!», ¡por qué Sasuke tenía su cuerpo tan pegado a ella!… Ese cuerpo que no hacía más que despertar y estimular sus fantasías en _aquellas_ noches colmadas de hormonas.

—Sí, si dejaras de ser tan chillona y dejaras de menearte de esa forma, probablemente habría metido los goles, fue tu culpa. —se alejó de ella dejándola como una estatua. Sakura no se lo imaginaba así, más bien eso había sido un insulto.

—¿Qué mierda dijiste? ¿Que soy chillona? No me trates de chillona, ¡Uchiha Sasuke! —retumbó su voz en las paredes de cerámica blanca del baño, mientras se disponía a salir pisoteando el suelo bestialmente—. ¡Idiota!

Esta vez le tomó el brazo, la detuvo y la apretujó contra la pared.

—Sasuke, ¡la maldita pared está helada! ¡¿Y qué mierda haces? —gritó, al sentirse ultrajada, ya que Sasuke había ubicado su mano justo en una de sus nalgas.

—Hacerte pagar, por supuesto, después de todo, tienes la culpa, ¿no? Sa-ku-ra. —articuló su nombre en el aire y Sasuke apretó su cuerpo suavemente contra la chica.

Aventuró una mano por debajo de la blanca polera, y Sakura se estremeció al sentir los dedos calientes de Sasuke tocarle el vientre, acariciarlo en círculos, para luego subir tortuosamente y desviarse hasta la espalda, donde introdujo una mano por debajo del sujetador, y bajo la prisión de este, acercar su mano peligrosamente hacia la parte delantera de Sakura.

Sakura entreabrió la boca al sentir la lengua caliente de Sasuke lamerle los labios lentamente. La respiración de él le calentaba las mejillas, su inhalar y exhalar agitado le advertía la desesperación del moreno.

Comenzó a jadear bajito ante el tacto de sus dedos acariciarle el pezón con el pulgar de esa forma tan sutil.

Ella en tanto, inconscientemente se frotaba con él, casi imperceptiblemente, cosa que el pelinegro sí notaba.

No quería que dejara de rozar su cuerpo tibio contra él. Ya sentía que su entrepierna no daba más en su pantalón mientras acariciaba la dulce piel de la pelirrosa. Detuvo su actuar y tomándola de un brazo la condujo hasta el baño, ya que tenía puerta y bueno, era un poco más privado.

Además, si los pillaban, de seguro el castigo sería grave. Y ni hablar, tal vez el padre de Sakura lo castraría al enterarse de lo que le había hecho a su hija. Bueno, lo que le había estado haciendo hace menos de un minuto. Sí, la estaba volviendo indecente con cada toque de sus manos.

Se introdujo con ella en el pequeño compartimiento. La miró. Su rostro sonrojado y su cara sudorosa, y esa faldita tan corta. Demonios, como le ponía que Sakura usara esa falda.

Hacía que sus piernas se vieran largas y poco disimulaban su esculpido trasero. Se la quedó viendo ante la mirada confusa de Sakura.

—Pasa algo con la falda, ¿no te gusta? —preguntó dudosa. El sólo le sonrió arrogante y volvió a pegarla a la pared. Sakura comenzaba a notar que Sasuke tenía un _leve_ fetiche el verla apretujada contra la pared, apenas pudiéndose la piernas. Encajonó una de ella entre las dos de ella, y su cara se sonrojó aún más.

Sakura cerró los ojos y rezó, sentía el bulto allí abajo caliente tocar su pierna con descaro, teniendo como única separación la caliente tela de el pantalón de él y su falda rojiza. Al menos el estúpido traje de las porritas había surtido algún efecto en él. _Vaya efecto._

La besó y sus manos volvieron a tomarle la cintura por debajo de la polera, mientras que Sakura ahogaba pequeños jadeos en su boca. Besó y lamió su cuello, y le quitó la polera y la tiró al piso, le bajó los tirantes del sujetador, tocó con sutileza sus piernas.

Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta cuando él comenzó tocarle _allí_, donde la tela humedecida ya quería ser despojada para darle más cabida a las ágiles manos de Sasuke, que palpaba su entrada por encima de la tela rosa de sus bragas.

—S…Sas- ¡ah! ¡Sasuke! —gimió al sentir como su mano ejercía presión de esa forma que la hacía anhelar sus dedos un poco más al interior.

Siguió lamiendo sus labios con cautela, y bajó hasta su pecho, donde con suavidad desabrochó el sujetador y acarició los erectos pezones tono durazno. Sakura se estaba derritiendo, hasta que sintió que la boca de Sasuke lamía uno y brincó ante el tacto húmedo de esta.

Se aguantó un poco más, pero pasado el minuto ya no pudo aguantar la risa.

—¿Por qué te ríes tanto? —preguntó burlesco en una sonrisa cuando se detuvo.

—Porque me haces cosquillas Sasuke —dijo con tono divertido mientras con los brazos se cubría un poco la desnudez. Que él le viera de frente y desnuda desde la cintura hacia arriba le provocaba ese cosquilleo en el vientre bajo. Jamás nadie la había tocado de esa forma.

La apoyó contra la fría pared, mientras la besaba afanosamente y alzaba descortésmente esa pequeña falda roja que estaba estorbando tanto. Sí, «_esa estúpida faldita_»

Un estrepitoso ruido turbio se escuchó cerca de allí, y al instante de sentir el bullicio entrar por la puerta, ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron en silencio tratando de saber qué rayos pasaba.

—Buen partido, chicos. La próxima les sacaremos más ventaja, el próximo miércoles jugamos el partido de regreso —comentó el entrenador. Inspeccionó el lugar y al notar la falta preguntó—: ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —Sakura no pudo evitar reír bajito ante la pregunta.

El rubio sonrió sutilmente.

—El teme debió haberse ido —comentó, mientras se quitaba las zapatillas blancas.

—Bien, díganle que será titular en el próximo encuentro, y que no falte si no quiere quedar en la banca para los próximos cuatro partidos, bien, eso, y dúchense que apestan. —y salió del lugar.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado dentro del cubículo.

—Uf —exhalo uno— las porristas están como quieren —el comentario captó la atención de todos dentro del camarín.

—Si tuviera la oportunidad, qué no le haría a la Rusia. —comentó con picardía uno que salía de la ducha.

—¿A Ino? —cuestionó uno— dicen que es una diosa en la cama. —aseguró otro con el mismo tono. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar taparse la boca de la impresión. ¿Ino?, ¿y en qué momento ella había _hecho_ eso? ¿Y eso era lo que comentaban en los camarines de hombres? Era algo obvio, pero jamás lo había escuchado con sus propios oídos.

Al parecer nadie se había percatado del baño cerrado, para suerte de ambos. Se vieron a los ojos, no habían tenido oportunidad de estar en silencio, uno cerca del otro. Sakura divisó sus ropas en el piso y se dispuso a colocarse el sujetador, en vista de que el calor de Sasuke ya se había escapado de ella y comenzaba a sentir frío, ya que el sudor comenzaba a enfriarse.

En cuanto vio truncado la duración de ese momento íntimo, se apresuró a atraparle una mano.

—No lo vas a necesitar —le susurró suave, y le quitó la prenda de la mano y la volvió a arrojar al suelo. La volteó y la abrazó por detrás, apoyó ambas palmas en el estómago plano de Sakura, las arrastró a través de la piel desnuda.

Se congeló al sentir cómo sus manos guardaban con gentileza ambos bultos que se entumecieron al tacto del pelinegro. Con las manos trató de acallar el pequeño gemido que se liberó de la prisión al momento que Sasuke le lamía el cuello delineando con suavidad su clavícula.

No sabía cuándo ni dónde ni cómo había el pelinegro a hacer eso con la lengua. Un pequeño hilo al interior de su cuerpo hacía que el cosquilleo se sintiera allí _abajo, _y que este aumentara al sentir que las manos de Sasuke apretujaran entre sus dedos y masajearan sus pequeños pechos.

—¿Y Sakura? —el pelinegro se detuvo al instante, y ambos se mantuvieron estáticos tratando de escuchar qué decía el tipo.

—Ella antes no estaba en las porristas, ¿no? —preguntó otro.

—No, creo que entró hace como una semana.

—Está como quiere, y si pudiera la traería a los baños y la desnudaría completa —se saboreó con calma— tiene un cuerpazo, se merece una sesión con el dios del sexo. —Sasuke había quitado sus manos de ella y estaba que hervía de la rabia, un poco más y derribaría la puerta de una patada y golpearía al imbécil que estaba si quiera pensando hacer algo como lo que él había hecho.

—Así que eso es lo que piensan todos, ¿no? —escupió Sakura bajito con el entrecejo arrugado, al en cuenta de todo, mientras se giraba y lo veía a los ojos— ¿Y dime Sasuke, lo disfrutaste? Qué bien, la próxima vez puedes contarles todo lo que hicimos, a ver si consigues un poco más de fama. No pensé que era así, Sasuke—. Había caído como las estúpidas. Claro, que de un día para otro Sasuke la viera, era como algo poco probable, ¿no?, claro, debió haberlo pensado antes. Los malditos sólo piensan con _esa_ cabeza, y ahora sería comidilla de los chismes, y probablemente para la próxima semana todos los sabrían, y con suerte no llegaría el maldito rumor a dirección, y con un poco más de suerte no llamarían a sus padres y…

—¿Eso piensas? —la tomó por los hombros, zamarreándola un poco— ¡contéstame Sakura! —intentó gritar lo más que pudo sin que los demás le oyeran— ¿es eso lo que realmente piensas? —La soltó fuerte y se alejó un poco, lo que le permitía el espacio. Su ceño levemente fruncido y su cara apenas enrojecida fue la única reacción de Sasuke.

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado que haya hecho esto con otra chica del colegio? Dime, ¡¿lo has escuchado? —volvió a recriminarle con la mirada. Sakura se quedó pasmada ante la reacción del pelinegro. Para ser ciertas, Sakura jamás había escuchado algo de él de _ese_ tono. Realmente jamás había oído si quiera un rumor. Por su semblante podía descubrir que la había cagado medio a medio.

Sasuke se sentó en el inodoro con la tapa cerrada, cerró los ojos e intentó despejar su mente, dejó caer los brazos a un lado y se relajó. Esperaría a que todos se fueran y saldría de allí. No había valido la pena si ella realmente pensaba así de él.

—Sasuke —se acercó Sakura con lentitud, y con el mismo semblante de un perro que vuelve con el rabo entre las patas— tú… —tomó aire y se aclaró la garganta, ahora los demás habían pasado a un segundo plano— tú… tú realmente me gustas y yo, yo tengo miedo. Tengo miedo que venga algún inescrupuloso y me rompa el corazón, ¿sabes?, porque cuando se es mujer no piensas en nada más y amas y te entregas completamente. Es mucho el riesgo que se corre, y yo no quisiera… no quisiera que… —se acercó y se acomodó entre sus piernas, de pie le miró a los ojos, con la frase inconclusa.

—No quieres qué Sakura —la miró ofuscado, mientras se ponía de pie y le hablaba directamente a la cara— ¿piensas que te haré daño?, ¿tan animal me crees? —le preguntó, mirándola fijamente. Ella se quedó un segundo en silencio, y luego de unos segundos, solo sonrió, como lo hacía cuando era pequeña.

—Espero que no —y le besó los labios, mientras se colgaba de su cuello. El beso fue tendido y largo, como el beso «conclusivo» de toda la extraña escena que habían montado.

El beso se fue profundizando con cada roce de sus cuerpos, y bueno, ellos continuaron con lo que habían empezado. No era un sitio muy romántico, pero para ellos estaba bien, después de todo, Sakura siempre había deseado entrar al camarín de los chicos, y bueno, sus expectativas se habían cumplido de paso con Sasuke en el baño tocándole así, como estaba haciendo ahora.

* * *

_¿Reviews? _*w*


End file.
